paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Catching Cuteness- BugsyXAdam pups
A month after Bugsy and Adam get married, they decide to have some pups. Bugsy has a girl pup named Lulu and a boy pup named Egbert. Almost a year later, Bugsy and Adam find a week old dachshund puppy without any parents. Feeling sorry for the pup, they take it in. The two were unsure of the pups' gender at first, so they decided to name it Alfie. However, Alfie turned out to be a girl. About 6 months after Alfie is found, Bugsy finds out she's pregnant again and gives birth to little Draco. Appearances Lulu- She has the same fur color as Bugsy, only lighter. She also has the same white patterns, except for the fact that she doesn't have white paws. She has a tail like her father's. Her ears are just like her mother's, only one flops over until she's a teen. Her eyes are sapphire blue like Adam's. She wears a yellow collar. Egbert- He's all white with a slight orange-ish tint. His ears are smaller than Lulu's, since he has his father's ears. However, he has his mother's stub tail. He also seemed to have inherited his mother's freckles, too. His cheeks are notably fluffier than the rest of his body. His eyes are light blue, a bit lighter than his mother's, and he wears a dark blue collar. Alfie- She's a dark brown dachshund with dark blue eyes, only they're duller than Lulu's. She has a long body and short legs, which is common for dachshunds, but her tail is longer than most dachshunds'. She wears a large blue bow around her neck, and when she grows up, she wears another one of the same color on her head. Draco- Draco is white like his father, but has a red (the same fur color as Bugsy's) muzzle and two red socks on his front paws. He looks like a westie with a longer body and shorter legs. His tail is also short like his mother's. He also has red spots on his flanks along with a darker red "saddle" on his back. His eyes are golden, like grandpa Bradley. Another thing about him is that the tips of his ears are dark brown like his uncle Toffee's. Personalities Lulu- She's very happy-go-lucky and bouncy like her mother, only a bit more so. She really loves sugar and parties. She also has her mother's ability to understand most animals. Egbert- Egbert is very grumpy, and a loner. He is kind of mean to others, often insulting them when they try to get in his way. He likes being alone, often pushing others away, while at the same time being ridiculously lonely. He may be purposefully a jerk, but he yearns for love. He hates being called "Eggie". Also, he's a tiny bit of a neat freak, but doesn't mind most messes, especially when he gets older. Alfie- Alfie's a total girly-girl, despite her name being a boys' name. However, she's kind of shy. She's still sweet as sugar, though. Whenever she's teased about her name, she never lets it get to her. She just shakes it off. Secretly, however, she's super embarrassed about it and prefers people call her "Ally". Draco- Draco is young for quite a while, but once he learns to walk and talk, he is a huge ball of energy. He's very hyper and always tries to act tough. He is rarely seen sitting still and loves to play with his big sister Lulu, who he really looks up to. Other info Future jobs Lulu decides to follow in her mother's footsteps and become an animal control pup. Her uniform is like her mother's, only golden, and her pup tag has two brown paws in a circle on it with a yellow background. When Egbert grows up and mellows out, he takes an interest to sea animals rather than land animals. So, he becomes a marine bioligist pup like Agnes and trains under her a bit. His pup tag has a picture of a fish and some bubbles. Even though he's still a tiny bit grumpy, he cares a lot about the ocean and the animals in it. Alfie doesn't want a job. She doesn't think she'd be good at any missions because of her long, flimsy body and short, delicate legs. So, she just watches and cheers her siblings on. Draco decides to become his sister Lulu's trainee. He wears a uniform like hers, only silver. His tag has a picture of a small brown paw print and a bigger black one. Catchphrases Egbert * "Gotta keep a keen eye on the marine!" (By Confetii the Party Pup) Crushes Lulu has a crush on a pup named Dozer. Egbert eventually falls in love with Miska. Alfie likes a pup named Jet. Draco eventually starts dating Marmalade because of her bubbly personality. Random *Lulu's name was originally Phalene, but I changed it to Lulu since I thought it was cuter. *Egbert was originally going to be a police pup, but I saw that job was taken by another second gen pup. *It took me a while to find a name for Alfie that wasn't taken. Gallery At you can t catch me by dj doxie-d8w1fr1.png|Dozer playfully chasing Lulu. Alfie.png|Alfie as a teenager. Egbert's Outfits.png|Egbert's uniforms when he's older Category:Puppies Category:Second generation Category:Next Generation Category:Females Category:Males Category:Grumpy Category:Friendly Characters Category:Dachshund Category:Baby puppies Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Fanon Characters